


It's Time That We Grow Old (And Do Some Shit)

by flutter2deceive



Series: your heart is the only place that I call home (the fanmixes) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying fanmix for "It's Time That We Grow Old (And Do Some Shit)" by nirky.</p><p>Made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time That We Grow Old (And Do Some Shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's time that we grow old and do some shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250561) by [nirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirky/pseuds/nirky). 



> Mix encompasses the first half of "It's Time That We Grow Old (And Do Some Shit)"
> 
> The bonus track that I dragged into 8tracks was the version performed by Feist, as the artwork states, but the version that they chose to change it to is the original version by Broken Social Scene. Not sure how that happened since the only one I downloaded from iTunes was the Feist version, but there you go... I was trying to stick with an indie lady music theme (lol), but I guess it is essentially the same song.

_<  [listen](http://8tracks.com/flutter2deceive/it-s-time-that-we-grow-old-and-do-some-shit) >_

 

**100 - brandi carlile**

_when i'm blowing out the candles_

_and when people start to sing_

_i will always cross my fingers tight_

_i remember everything_

_but i always make my wishes_

_for the same thing every time_

 

 

**take me home - jill hennessy**

_cause i've been running all my life_

_from sweet embraces_

_places growing hazy in my view_

 

_tell me do you know_

_and would you take me home_

_'cause i can't do it on my own_

 

 

**explosions - ellie goulding**

_you trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_you wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_

_i wonder why_

_i remind you of the days you poured your heart into_

_but you never tried_

 

 

**if i could change your mind - haim**

_but if i was to say i regret it_

_would it mean a thing_

_'cause every time i think about it_

_memories take me back_

_to all of the wildest times_

 

 

**to your love - fiona apple**

_so baby tell me_

_what's the word?_

_am i your gal_

_or should i get out of town?_

 

 

**what did i ever come here for - brandi carlile**

_i thought you'd ask me to stay_

_you'd never turn me away like before_

_but you closed your door anyway_

_what did i ever come here for?_

 

 

**lost and found - katie herzig**

_i know you left me standing there_

_out of the calm of the coldest air_

_i don't believe the words you said_

_but i can't find the words i want_

 

 

**lover's spit - broken social scene ~~(performed by feist)~~**

_you know it's time_

_that we grow old and do some shit_

_i like it all that way_

 


End file.
